Murahabi Azdule
category:Capitals Murahbi Azdule is the capital city of Daimy and the oldest city in the country.The City has wonderful examples of Arab architecture and a long rich history. Murahabi Azdule is the largest and most advanced city in the country, it boast to have the largest library in the world and is the headquarters for the Daimian Auronautical and Space Association (DASA). Establishment Murahabi Azdule was the first city state built in Northern Madagascar by the Murahab tribe. The fledgling city was almost destroyed after its creation by a large army of nomadic tribes who wanted to stay nomads instead of settleing down in one place. Murahabi Azdule was able to survive the war with the nomads and eventually started to grow and expands it's lands. The Murahab tribesman were eventually reffered as Murahabi's and the name stuck with the city. Expansion Issues A neighboring village that had been named Azdule by its natives was eventually directly in the path of Murahabi's expansion, and once more a war broke out between the two villages (Murahabi still wasnt large enough at that time to classify as a true city). The Murahabi tribe and the Azdule tribe fought for many years but the battle came to a stalemate. Eventually it was decided that the two villages would be combined and the new leader of the villages would be from the Azdule tribe. The two villages were combined together and called Murahabi Azdule. Developement The village of Murahabi Azdule fell through the hands of a number of rulers and steadily grew, eventually docks were built on the beaches near the village and the village became a market town. In later 200 B.C. the village was completely destroyed by a hurricane. The villagers did not want to let there home be completely destroyed so for the next 50 years following the hurricane the village was completely rebuilt, but in stone. The new village was planned out completely and was even surrounded by a large defence wall, the village being built in a circular shape, with the palace in the center. Great Disaster By the early 1200's, the village had grown into a city, with a population numbering 4,000 people, which was impressive for a city in Madagascar of that time. The city had started to trade with other cities around the island of Madagascar and even with some civilizations across the sea, makeing the city very wealthy. In 1232 A.D. a large earthquake destroyed most of the original city which forced the inhabitants to rebuild once more. The city was heavily impressed by the architecture they had encountered in Arabia and decided to mimick the architecture. A grand palace was built in the arabian style and soon many large buildings were also incorperated. The city was made much larger than the original and incorperated the docks into the city themselves, makeing the city much larger land wise. The new city had been completely rebuilt in the arab style and is still completely intact today (the newest parts of the city surrounding the old walled in old city). Royal Capital to be continued....